GN-003 Gundam Kyrios
GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (aka Gundam Kyrios, Kyrios) is a third generation gundam featured in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Technology & Combat Characteristics Kyrios is the successor unit of GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool and predecessor to GN-007 Arios Gundam; a third a generation Gundam. The unit is the product of accumulated data on Abulhool's tactical and system development; its the only Gundam of its kind that’s capable of transforming into a high-speed fighter in its time. However, its design significantly differs from its predecessor. Abulhool was designed specifically for stealth and infiltration purposes; it wasn’t designed for direct combat as its mobile suit (MS) form is more primitive than the AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium (first flight-capable transforming MS); it was more plane than MS. Because Abulhool was a prototype, Celestial Being (CB) engineers never gave it a full MS form as they were focused more on evaluating untested equipment. With Kyrios, CB engineers designed and built it with a complete MS form for direct combat. However, due to limited data, it was never explained the reasons and inspiration(s) behind its design. It is only speculated that a combination of Abulhool’s system data as well as data from AEU’s Hellion Initium (due to the fact CB engineer Ian Vashti was formerly an AEU engineer and designed the 3rd gen Gundams) was used to create Kyrios. Abulhool’s fighter form was designed after real life 5th generation fighter jets, like the F-22 Raptor. To further authenticate its fighter form, it possesses a hybrid propulsion system that utilizes both plasma and GN Particles; it can switch in between the two types of propulsion to disguise its true nature. When designing Kyrios, tactical capability requirements demanded a multi-purpose fighter that can handle both atmospheric and outer-space missions and no such aircraft existed during its time; CB engineers decided to create its own original fighter. In addition, due to the phase-out of fighters and rise of flight-capable MSs, the idea of disguising it with an Earth-based fighter and the dual propulsion system was deemed unnecessary. Kyrios’ flight/fighter mode doubles as a tail-less jet-fighter and a bomber. Designed with a dragon-like theme, its sensors are built at the head of the fighter, appearing as the cockpit; the true cockpit remains under Kyrios GN Drive. In combat, its fighter form relies on high-speed dog-fighting and hit-and-run tactics; its armor is lighter as it relies on its speed and evasive maneuvers to avoid enemy attacks. To prevent the enemy from potentially damaging Kyrios’ GN Drive, armor plating was built around its drive to minimize damage from anti-aircraft assault. Its primary arsenal are its GN Vulcans (under the sensor head) and GN Submachine Gun for dog-fighting. When additional equipment is needed, Kyrios has several optional peripheral equipment: the Tail Unit, Tail Booster, and/or GN Hand Missile. Kyrios’ transformation system is comparably simplistic over all known built MSs of its time. CB engineers designed it that way to avoid potential combat complications over transformation; it was built with a swift autonomous system that easily switches in between forms in mid-air (such system doesn't exist outside of CB, only talented pilots like Graham Aker, the Graham Special, is capable such a maneuver manually). However, its Meister can manually alter its transformation sequence to be in half-MS mode and half-fighter mode for specialized tactics and/or unique combat situations. When transforming from MS to fighter, its MS legs are turned and faced to its outer-sides. The rear section of its legs are now part of the inner-sides and act as a docking clamp for peripheral equipment. Its MS feet are bent downwards to expose two thrusters and turned 90-degrees to aerodynamically level with its fighter form. In addition to its pre-existing side thrusters, it totals four GN Verniers for high-speed acceleration. The MS-arms are closed and tightened to its sides and the panels behind its arms are closed and form the upper armor portion of its fighter form. The MS head itself is fixed face-forward and the sensor unit laps over the head to cover and complete its fighter form. If it’s armed with its GN Submachine Gun, the right arm will either have the weapon clamped or held by MS hand and faced forward for dog combat. The GN Shield is placed on its left MS arm and faced 90-degrees sideways to make it aerodynamic for flight. Due to the length of its shield, a small wedge exists to allow the shield to slide through the left side of its fighter wing. The cockpit rotates 90-degrees to level the pilot in between fighter and MS form. Any loaded peripheral equipment docked on its legs will have to be discarded as it interferes with its transformation. In MS mode, Kyrios’ forearms have impact points for docking optional GN Hand Missile Launchers (each one with 9 missiles, totaling 18 to fire) for mid-to-long ranged combat. While Kyrios have a pair of GN Vuclans for low-yield firepower, it’s a feature that can only be used in its fighter mode as it is built into the sensor unit (that resembles a fighter cockpit). For unexplained reasons, CB engineers never made the GN Vulcans interchangeable in between forms nor fitted it onto Kyrios’ armored helmet like its predecessors. It has a pair of GN Beam Sabers tucked behind its rear armored skirt on both sides for melee combat; it’s rarely deployed. In most melee combat situations, its Meister would deploy the GN Shield to attack and defend at the same time. In terms of stealth and systems, Kyrios’ GN Drive produces GN Particles that disrupt enemy sensors from detecting its presence. However, should the enemy use wide sensor networks, they can take advantage of detecting focal areas that’s been disrupted to detect their presence. To avoid visual detection, Kyrios can activate its Optical Camouflage to “cloak” itself. However, the system can’t be used while actively in motion. For the camouflage to work, it has to be remain stationary and shut off its particle distribution or the camouflage will fail and reveal itself from enemy visual contact. Because Kyrios is often deployed from space-to-Earth, the unit was given a GN Field to handle the intense heat of atmospheric re-entry, but also to repel against heavy enemy fire. For emergencies, Kyrios can activate its Trans-Am System for ultra high-speed combat to end the battle and/or make a quick getaway. For special equipment, where Kyrios needs greater mobility and speed, it has its Gust-silhouette, GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust. It's a enhanced exo-flight armor system that grants Kyrios increased speed (sacrificing sharp turns for greater distance), increase altitude flight for atmospheric combat (from an altitude of below 1 kilometer up to the upper-thermosphere at 600 kilometers), atmospheric exiting capabilities (it doesn't need an orbital elevator to return to Ptolemy), and a powerful GN Long Barrel Cannon for long-ranged firing solutions. When combat support and greater firepower is needed, Allelujah can request back-up from the Assault Container. The container has atmospheric exit and re-entry capabilities that can retrieve Gundams and provide combat support for Kyrios in emergencies. The container can also dock with a GN Arms unit, though the Kyrios was never stated to have its own GN Arms unit developed, unlike the Exia and Dynames In terms of weaknesses, not a lot of Kyrios' arsenal are interchangeable between MS and fighter mode; only its GN Sub-Machine Gun and GN Hand Missiles are interchangeable between forms. The Tail Unit and Tail Booster are treated as disposable equipment, but it could've served Kyrios better if the equipment could be utilized in its MS form (something they later corrected for GN-011 Gundam Harute). While it has GN Beam Sabers, it doesn't have any GN Blades to counter-measure GN Fields in combat. Giving it a disadvantage when dealing with enemy targets with strong defensive measures. Its overall thrust capabilities limits it from exiting the atmosphere, requiring Kyrios to rely on the orbital elevator to return to space. Unfortunately, CB engineers never gave the unit any upgrades nor refits to fix those weaknesses, giving the enemy a chance to exploit its lesser aspects. However, Kyrios would later become a teaching tool and not a pacifier. After the events of Operation: Fallen Angels, the UN Forces (later the Earth Sphere Federation), had taken possession of Kyrios for study. They attempted to understand the secrets of CB MS engineering by experimenting new MS systems; the data would be used to help create the GNX-704T Ahead for A-Laws. The unit was never restored nor upgraded to any form of combat, but remained in a MS hanger for testing. However, its GN Drive was jettisoned before enemy capture and it was transferred to its successor GN-007 Arios Gundam. Overall, Kyrios was one of the most formidable mobiles suits of its time. Armaments right|150px| GN Submachinegun ;*GN Sub-Machine Gun :Its primary weapon, the GN Submachinegun, is a two-barreled particle beam gun that can fire in single bursts or rapid-fire against enemy targets. While similar to other GN-guns, the sub-machinegun’s trigger function can be removed and fitted with a forearm clamp to give Kyrios free-hand firing solutions, however, the clamp limits its angles in shooting. Both the sub-machinegun and missile launcher can be used in between its MS and fighter form. ;*GN Vulcan :Below the sensor unit (appearing as the cockpit in flight mode), a pair of GN Vulcans was made made there for traditional fighter dog combat. It fires low-yield particle beams that's most effective against missiles and small targets; it has little effect against large and/or shielded targets. The GN Vulcans can't be used in MS, it's only designed for its fighter for combat, CB engineers never made the weapon usable in both forms. right|150px| GN Shield ;*GN Shield/Heat Blade : The GN Shield is reinforced with GN Particles, giving it great tensile strength against enemy fire and the tip of its shield is sharp enough to tear through armored enemy targets. However, repelling against repeated beam fire can weaken the shield. More than a mere shield, the lower section of the shield can transform into a pincer-claw that can bend and extend to grab hold of its target for melee combat. An extendable plasma-blade was built in between the claw so that it could pierce and cut through its target with intense heat that can burn through armor. Should the plasma blade strike near a mobile suit's cockpit, the immense heat can cause great pain to the unit's pilot. The shield is used to dock with the unit's left knee-fin during variable flight mode. ;*GN Beam Saber :Kyrios is equipped with a standard pair beam sabers that all third generation Gundams use. Primarily used for high-speed melee combat, the pair are placed behind the rear skirt armor of Kyrios, but they're rarely used as its Meister prefers to deploy its GN Shield for rapid response against an enemy target. right|150px| Tail Booster ;*Tail Booster :The Tail Booster is optional weapons system for Kyrios' flight mode. Designed through the shell of the Tail Unit, it is armed with a pair of GN Cannons and with two large GN Verniers. The GN Cannons are small, but powerful particle weapons that can take out a GNX unit with a single shot. They have a forward 90-spherical-degree firing solution, applied for mid-to-long ranged shooting. The large GN Verniers are built within the shell of the Tail Unit, replacing its missiles and bombs with a condenser and thrusters for high-speed fighter combat. Because this component is dedicated only to Kyrios' fighter form, it must be discarded if the Meister chooses to switch to MS mode. right|150px| Tail Unit ;*Tail Unit :An optional missiles and bombs container, it's the most utilized weapons system in Kyrios's arsenal. One top of the unit, it has a 14-tube VLS (vertical launching system) GN Missile launcher; each tube is loaded with a single missile. On the bottom-rear section, the container can hold and drop 18 30-megaton bombs to destroy land-based targets. During missions where Kyrios emptied its ordinance, but still in combat, the Meister usually discards the unit for MS combat. While top-of-the line of its time, it's also a piece of perishable equipment as it carries no GN-tech that can be used by the enemy. Because it's the most discarded equipment, a series of these Tail Units were replicated for future missions. right|150px| GN Hand Missle Launcher ;*GN Hand Missile :The GN Hand Missle is a 3-tube missile launcher that's part of Kyrios' optional weapons silhouette; it's also an inherited weapons system from Gundam Abulhool. Each tube is loaded with three missiles, totaling 18 GN Missiles against mid-to-long ranged targets. The GN Hand Missiles are designed to be dock-able to the forearms of Kyrios and usable in between MS and flight mode; it can be configured for Kyrios to utilize a traditional weapons trigger to hold and fire. Usually when utilized, a pair of them are docked to the forearm, giving Kyrios free-hands to carry additional weaponry. However, when used in pairs, it can't carry its GN Shield as it obstructs its flight mode. System Features ;*GN Field ;*Optical Camouflage ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust :Specialized for atmospheric combat, the Gust-pack is a exo-armor system, designed to allow Kyrios to travel at great distances and altitudes for specialized long-ranged combat. History For Kyrios's history and exploits, please go to Allelujah Haptism's page'.' UN Forces Capture & Experimentation In AD 2308, after the battle against the UN Army ended, Allelujah ejected the unit's GN Drive before it came into the hands of the UN Army. The GN Drive was recovered by Fon Spaak for Fereshte, and after Celestial Being negotiated for its return along with GN-000 0 Gundam's GN Drive. The Kyrios was then used by the Human Reform League in an experiment with a Tieren arm and a GN-X hand using a GN Drive Tau. This specific experiment failed due to the GN Particles from the Drive having difficulty transferring power to the end of the experimented arm. Data gathered in these experiments was eventually used in development of the GNX-704T AheadG-R00MS 16th June 2010 Update http://www.yomban.jp/works/gundam/gundam09_01_.html; Last accessed on 18th June 2010 0605 GMT+8. It is unknown what happened to the Kyios after the experiment. Picture Gallery Kyrios Front.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (Front View) Kyrios Tail Booster.jpg|GN Tail Booster - Line-art Kyrios Tailbooster Lineart.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Tail Booster Line-art Tail Unit - Lineart.jpg|Tail Unit - Lineart GN-003 - Gundam Kyrios - Tail Unit.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios w/ Tail Unit - Line-art gn-003-gnmachinegun.jpg|GN Submachinegun Gn-003-gnmissilelauncher.jpg|GN Hand Missle Launcher - Line-art Kyrios GN Shield.jpg|GN Shield - Line-art Kyrios Pincer Claw.jpg|GN Shield - Pincer-Claw Mode - Line-art 1276677555580.jpg|G-Rooms #9 Kyrios.jpg|Gundam Kyrios Kyrios damaged.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - MS Head Kyrios MS Head.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - MS Head (Side Angle) Kyrios Front View.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Front View Kyrios shooting down.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Aerial Combat Kyrios preparing to launch.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Launch Preparation Kyrios with Dynames.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Fighter Mode (Dynames riding on top) Kyrios SwordPincer.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - GN Shield/Heat Blade Kyrios taking out a Tieren Space Type.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Piercing a Tieren Space Type Kyrios Tailbooster.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Tail Booster draft_lens1854963module8251536photo_minitokyomalescansmobilesuitkyriosjpg1203012272.jpeg|Gundam 00 - GN-003 - Gundam Kyrios w/ Allelujah gw2068.jpg|Gundam Kyrios Gundam War Card gw2070.jpg|Gundam Kyrios Gundam War Card gn-003+tailbooster.jpg SD GN-003_Gundam_Kyrios.jpg|SD GN-003 Gundam Kyrios as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars GN-003_Gundam_Kyrios_(MA).jpg|SD GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Fighter Mode as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars kyrios (4).jpg Fan Art GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.jpg|Fan Art CG of Gundam Kyrios, front view. GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Rear.jpg|Fan Art CG of Gundam Kyrios, Back View. CG Kyrios Fighter.jpg| CG Kyrios Fighter GN-003 Gundam Kyrios II.jpg|Kyrios in combat pose CG GN Submachine Gun.jpg| CG GN Submachine Gun Kyrios Shield Claw.jpg|Kyrios' GN Shield-Pincer CG Tail Unit.jpg| CG Tail Unit GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Wallpaper.jpg|Kyrios Fighter Mode Sky Wallpaper Gunpla Gundam Kyrios Model.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-003 Gundam Kyrios HG Kyrios Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Manual Spread Notes & Trivia *Kyrios is named after Kurios, the Greek for God, lord, master, and sir. *Its flight mode has several similarities to Gundam Zeta's wave rider mode. *In the early concept stages, Kyrios was codenamed "Bishop Gundam". Like Kyrios, it possessed the ability to transform to and from an MA mode, however it was commented that the actual MA design was radically different from the final Kyrios. The initial, more animalistic MA design of Bishop Gundam went into the finalized Alvatore instead but some traces were left in Kyrios animalistic claw weapon. A powerful stealth ability was also initially given to Bishop Gundam but this ability was standardized in all the Gundams in the final version. *Kyrios can be launched from Ptolemy in fighter form or suit form, however lauching in MS mode requires removal of the Gundam's flight unit. *Despite having a GN Field listed in its specs and being shown 1 or 2 times in season one, various games (SRW z2, G Gen) somehow overlook this detail and omit it from the Kyrios' stats. Luckily with proper upgrades and tactics, getting hit is a rarity. Articles & References External Links *Kyrios on Wikipedia *Kyrios on MAHQ